Lost Mines of Phandelver
by Sanguine101
Summary: This is the story based exactly upon the D&D Fifth Edition Starter Set adventure, the Lost Mines of Phandelver.


p id="docs-internal-guid-4a60f307-89c7-5890-3fcf-652f8de5adc6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gardain threw his hands into the air, causing the entire table to shake and mead to spill. "Damn you!" he cried out to the elf. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Jelenneth put on a wide grin. "What is it, Gardain? Can't stand the idea of woman beating you? And an elven woman at that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You cheat! There's no way in he Nine Hells you could've won that one. Not with the way the cards were dealt."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Verna put her feet up on the table, a sly smile on her face. "And how would you know how the cards were dealt, Rockseeker?" She looked proud of herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gardain was defeated. "I'm done with this game. No good can come of playing cards with wizards," the dwarf exclaimed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""We both use magic, my thick-headed friend," Jelenneth responded. "Mine just comes from something that is actually dependable."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You forget the spellplague, Jelen?" Malark asked, the first words he had spoken the whole night. That human never was one for talking. A surprise, considering he wanted to be a lord./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Jelenneth sighed. "That was caused by the doings of gods and goddesses; you know, who /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gardain /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"serves," she said, casting a look at the dwarf cleric./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I follow Clangeddin, a dwarven god, thank you very much. They take no part in the silly politics of the human pantheon." Gardain had calmed himself by now. It never took long to do so./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The four of them, dwarf, human, elf, and halfling, all looked up as the door to Gardain's house opened up. Another dwarf and two humans, a man and woman, stood in the doorway./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gardain nearly leaped to his feet. "Gundren! How the hell are you!" he exclaimed, rushing over to grasp his cousin's hand. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The new dwarf smiled. "I am doing better than ever. It's been too long."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You want to introduce us to your friend, Rockseeker?" Verna asked Gardain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yes, yes, of course," Gardain said. "Gundren, these are my friends. Malark Greycastle is the human. He's the son of Count Martin Greycastle. His home, Corlinn Hill, was destroyed during the eruption of Mount Hotenow. The elf is Jelen Amakiir, a damned wizard," he said, throwing a playful smile at the woman. "She's lived here her entire life, like us. And the halfling is Verna Tealeaf. She used to live in Phandalin. You know, that town about three days south of here? Speaking of Phandalin, we're heading there in the next tenday or so. Some thugs are bullying the townfolk down there, and we mean to teach them a lesson." Gardain turned around towards his friends. "This is my cousin, Gundren Rockseeker. If you think I have a temper, try him." Gardain smiled and turned back to the newcomers. "And who are /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"your/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" friends?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gundren pointed to the man. "This is Ser Sildar Hallwinter, a knight of the Griffin Cavalry here in the city. The woman is Miri Tallstag, a porter at the city docks. She's looking for a little extra gold to get her started on a better life."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gardain looked over the two humans. Sildar was obviously a seasoned man, of at least forty years of age, probably five or ten more. Miri was young, not older than her twenty-fifth year, and very pretty. "It's nice to meet you two. Come, pull up a few chairs and share a drink with us. I'll go get some more mead from the cellar."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gundren shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this one, cousin. Sildar and I are leaving at dawn. To Phandalin, actually. My brothers, Nundro and Tharden, have discovered something big. We'll talk more about it in Phandalin. Speaking of which, considering you're on your way down there soon, would you mind helping Miri here get a wagon to Phandalin when you do go there. It's got some supplies I'll be needing in it. There's some gold in it for you if you do."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Gardain smiled, the thought of gold increasing his mood even more. "I'm sure it won't be a problem, cousin. You know I can never refuse a good job."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Great!" Gundred exclaimed. "Miri knows where to pick up the wagon. She's ready to leave when you are. Deliver it to a place called Barthen's Provisions. I'm sure your halfling friend knows where that is. The owner of the establishment will provide you all with ten gold pieces for your help. I'll see you all there." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"And with that, the three of them walked right back out the door./span/p 


End file.
